


【自卡】亲热天堂大火以前

by joka404



Series: 力力三站街宇宙 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Kakashi, Chastity Device, M/M, 卡受, 站街, 贞操锁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 六🔥站街宇宙力力出街营业啦街头牵线王自来也老师上线四力提及。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Jiraiya
Series: 力力三站街宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665487
Kudos: 29





	【自卡】亲热天堂大火以前

旗木卡卡西坐在床上自慰。当然，不是用手碰他前面那个玩意。

他两条长腿白得扎眼，大张着打开，一点也不介意他的性器就这么毫无保留地暴露在别人的视线之下。前面的阴茎翘得老高，顶端噗噗地冒着水。屁股里含着的橡胶棒子正嗡嗡地震动着，噪人的马达声被他甬道里的肉壁吃进去一点，但传出来的声音仍然让人不可忽视。

屋子里另一位身材魁梧的白发男子坐在床边，手里握着根钢笔，看着卡卡西自慰的样子时不时地在他那个笔记本上记着点什么。

“你倒是叫几声啊，卡卡西。”自来也道。

正在床上自慰的男人听了他的话倒是配合着他嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来，他故意把调子抻得老长，声音也倒是动听，但那叫床声听起来实在是毫无灵魂，让人无法勃起。

自来也听了之后放下笔，有点不满地啧了一声，杵着脸撇了撇嘴，有点无奈地瞅着旗木卡卡西。

业务能力好就会有回头客，站街的也不例外。

自来也是旗木卡卡西的常客，两人渊源颇深，但是俩人的相识倒不是始于街角灯下的惊鸿一瞥，而是命中注定的必然结果。

因为旗木卡卡西站街，他自来也扫黄。

没错，没退休前自来正是在警署工作，他是退休之后才开启了自己作为色情小说家的事业第二春。

他当警察时就操过旗木卡卡西，在这个时代扫黄不过是走一个过场，只要冲进人家家里没见着嫖客跟娼妓在进行活塞运动，扫黄也只不过是一场大张旗鼓的突击检查。

所以自来也作为扫黄行家，见过的mb多，货比多家自然知道哪个好。旗木卡卡西的确无愧于他Queen的名号，脸长的带劲，人也确实耐操。

比方说现在，那根橡胶棒子在他的穴里震了能有八、九分钟，他还能游刃有余地在那里装模作样地假叫。

“我说卡卡西啊，你也别太敷衍了啊。”自来也看着白发年轻人那副耷拉着眼皮的模样觉得又好气又好笑，便张嘴揶揄道，“你再用这幅死人模样自慰，我可就不付钱了啊。”

卡卡西听到了对方的话，停下了手头的动作，叹了口气。

他这位客人比较奇怪，别人都对他屁股里的洞比较感兴趣，但这位前警官，现任色情小说作家，显然是对他性爱时的反应更加好奇。

这可比撅起屁股挨操麻烦多了。每一次自来也前来拜访都会带上各种各样的新奇道具，虽然这些情趣道具带来的新鲜体验会让卡卡西爽得不行，但他也是真的很累。

因为每一次都是卡卡西在自己搞自己，而自来也向来只在一旁看着他自慰的模样写写记记，等他取够了素材才会提着枪去享用旗木卡卡西已经被道具按摩得松软多汁的小穴。

“自来也老师。”卡卡西停下了手里的动作，用细长的手指握住按摩棒的底部，把那根橡胶棒子从他的后穴里薅了出来。滑腻腻的透明肠液扯出一道清亮的水线挂在按摩棒上，接着又滴进了床单里。

卡卡西用两根手指撑着他那个合不拢的洞，嫣红的肉洞衬着他瓷白的手指看得自来也鸡巴发疼。年轻人仰着那张好看的脸，挑着眉毛对自来也挑衅道：“光在那里看而不是去亲身体会的话，可是永远不会写出震撼灵魂的好作品的哦。”

自来也眼色一暗，看着不知死活的白发青年，暗下决心今天一定要操死他。

他的阴茎在内裤被脱下的瞬间就迫不及待地弹了出来，高高翘着，顶端还在泌出晶亮的液体。魁梧的男人大大咧咧地往卡卡西的床上一坐，冲着卡卡西拍了拍自己的精壮结实的大腿。

“既然这样，卡卡西，你就坐上来自己动吧。”

自来也通常都是等卡卡西已经被情趣道具吊在高潮边缘时才会舍得操他，那时候的卡卡西已经被情欲折磨得迷迷糊糊，无论是后面的小洞还是四肢都软绵绵的渴求着别人，品尝起来相当美味。

所以这是卡卡西第一次在清醒状态下直视自来也的阴茎，这玩意比刚刚那根塞进他屁股里的按摩棒还要粗长。

卡卡西虽然总是佝偻着背站不直，但其实一点也不矮。可当站在高大魁梧的自来也身边时，旗木卡卡西也会难得的被衬得娇小起来。依据人体构造的科学比例，自来也的性器大小也是十分惊人的。现在那根阴茎正处于完全勃起的状态，上面凸起的青筋还在随着血液的流动一跳一跳地搏动着，看起来着实有些狰狞。

男人胯下的巨物让卡卡西不自觉地瞪大了眼睛，那骇人的巨物有些吓到他了，但他也仅是吞了吞口水，最后还是认命般地向坐在床那端地自来也爬了过去。

年轻人两腿分开跨坐在自来也的大腿间，一只手扶住自来也的阴茎，另一只手向后探去撑开自己的穴口，试探着把自来也的性器送进自己的体内。他刚刚被按摩棒操过了一顿，穴口已经被按摩得足够松软，就算如此，当对方硕大的龟头挤进他的穴口时，还是让卡卡西感受到了明显的入侵感。

卡卡西低着头，小心翼翼地向下沉着腰。自来也的阴茎被他一寸寸地吞进体内，这一过程毫无阻碍地映在他的眼膜上，看得他有点发晕。亲眼看着自己被操让在性事上向来没什么底线的卡卡西久违地感到了羞涩，同时一想到是那样骇人的东西捅进了他的身体里，也让他不由自主地开始心疼起自己的屁股来。

“唔——啊——”

光是进入的过程就让卡卡西止不住地呻吟。对方的龟头已经戳在了他甬道内的腺体上，可是还剩下一大截茎身在他的肉穴外露着。年轻人两手撑着床，继续向下缓慢地沉着腰，身体随着对方性器的深入而不住地颤抖。

他不仅要忍受性器挤进体内时给他带来的过分的饱胀感，还要忍受着对方茎体上虬结的青筋不断变换着位置摩擦着他的前列腺。

自来也看着年轻人在快感中煎熬的痛苦模样，决定要帮他一把。

于是他伸手握住了卡卡西大腿根，狠狠地拽了下去，直接让卡卡西猝不及防地坐在了自己的阴茎上。

“呃——啊——”

青年失声尖叫着，性器顶端的小孔翕动着喷出一股股的精液。

他就直接这样用后面高潮了。

脱了力的大腿没法再让他体面地跪在床上，自来也的性器被他毫无保留地吃进了体内。在重力的作用下，自来也的性器捅进了一个前所未有的深度，他甚至觉得自己的胃已经被对方鸡巴捅了个穿。

卡卡西的高潮来得太过突然，连他自己都没有想到自来也会突然来这么一下。他身体里的甬道因为高潮而绞紧，柔软的肉壁层层缠住了对方的性器，大有恨不得要跟对方的鸡巴合为一体的趋势。自来也伸出手指抹了掉一些被他射在胸口上的精液，然后又将沾着精液的手指捅进了年轻人的嘴里。

卡卡西还在尝试着从令人目眩的高潮中回过神来，无力去抵抗对方的动作，嘴巴被迫承受着对方手指的入侵。

精液膻腥的气味从他的舌根传来，自来也用手指夹着他柔软湿滑的舌头来回揉捏着，把卡卡西射出来的东西又喂进了他自己的嘴里。精液的味道和抵在他喉咙口的手指让卡卡西有些想要干呕，但好在自来也及时撤出了手指。

还未等卡卡西反应过来发生了什么，他就感受到自己的下体被什么冰冷的东西给拘住了，他只来得及听到钢铁扣住的咔嗒声。

该死的，是自来也先前带来的情趣道具，一枚钢制的贞操锁。

“你射得太快了，卡卡西。”自来也学着年轻人先前用来挑衅自己的语气，对他说道，“你射得这么快，又怎么能让自来也大人写出震撼灵魂的好作品呢？”

还未等卡卡西从先前的高潮中缓过神来，自来也就开启了新一轮的攻势。年长的男人用大手握住卡卡西的臀瓣，他手很大，手掌轻易地就拢住了卡卡西的臀肉，指尖深深陷进屁股上软绵的肉里，鲜红的指印被他手指的发力印在卡卡西的屁股上。他将卡卡西整个人向上托起，以他的臂力想要抱起有些瘦削的男人并不是什么难事。将男人举起后又会松开双手任由青年重重地落在自己的鸡巴上，同时向上狠狠地顶着腰。

卡卡西整个人像一只在海面上飘曳的船，只能无助地承受着对方掀起的风浪。他的身体随着自来也的动作而起落，脑子也被灭顶的快感搅得不清醒。卡卡西本能地扭动着身体，想要逃离那让他发疯的快感，但他的挣动却回回把那根阴茎送进了让他更加疯狂的深度。

“别乱动。”自来也有点不耐烦地拍了拍卡卡西的屁股上，就着性器还埋在对方体内的姿势将年轻人翻身按在了床上，卡卡西像个听话的假人一样任由自来也摆弄着。对方的性器在他体内旋转着刺激着他的前列腺，他只能任由着对方的动作发出一阵类似于啜泣的呻吟。过分的快感让他整个人无力地瘫软在床上，他能感受得到自来也的手臂从他的小腹下穿过，捞起那截窄腰继续狠操着他。

卡卡西的阴茎早就应该被干得再次勃起了，肿胀的性器却被勒在小巧精致的铁笼子，射不出一滴液体来。他总是觉得自己差一点就能够到达渴望已久的高潮，但那个小巧的笼子却阻止着他，让他只能在没有尽头的快感里如自由落体般地跌落。

“让我……呃……射……”卡卡西一边哭着呻吟一边用手指尖掐着自己被床单摩擦得挺立的乳尖，妄图以此能让自己痛快地达到高潮。他两颗卵蛋被勒得青紫，眼泪不住地从他的眼睫上滴落，口水也从无法闭合的嘴里淌出来，把那小片床单洇成极深的水色。

任谁都没法拒绝这样诱人的美色和请求的，然而卡卡西没有得到任何回答。

自来也正忙着操他。

年长的男人正在兴头上，卡卡西那个正不断绞动的温暖肉穴爽得他头皮发麻，他甚至怀疑mb在他的肉洞里下了蛊，要不然他怎么会在尝过了那么多次后依旧对那副年轻诱人的肉体念念不忘。

自来也所看到的那副淫荡画面也在冲刷着他的脑子。他粗长的阴茎被卡卡西两瓣雪白的屁股紧紧夹住，抽动时带出的那小圈媚红色的肠肉看得自来也心惊胆战，嘴巴发干。他害怕人会被他给操坏了，可还是忍不住在下一次将阴茎用力捅进对方柔软湿热的肉洞里。

“这可真是太爽了，”自来也心想，年轻人没停下过的浪叫声把他的脑子搅成一团浆糊，什么胡话都被搅得重见天日，“以后每一个读过亲热天堂的人都应该来操操卡卡西，他可比书里那些玩意带劲多了。”

肉体的碰撞声还在继续响着，伴随着从卡卡西后穴里传来的淫靡水声，以及男人在操干他时发出的粗重的喘息，听得人脸红心跳。可卡卡西已经失去了继续淫叫的力气。得不到满足的情欲和远超阈值的快感已经快要把他溺死，可是因为鸡巴上的贞操锁，他永远只能在情潮的深海中沉浮，只有不住颤抖着的肩膀、偶尔因抽搐弹起的腰肢以及在床单里绞紧的手指还彰显着他还是个没被干死的活人。

自来也扣着他的胯骨做着最后的冲刺，狠狠操弄最后几下后低吼着射进了卡卡西的身体深处。精液打在卡卡西柔软的肠壁上，让他从喉咙深处发出几声断断续续的呻吟。

自来也射过之后解开了卡卡西性器上的贞操锁，那可怜的东西抽搐着射出一股一股的液体，精液，还有积攒着的腺液，或许还有些别的什么。卡卡西闭上眼睛随着射精的过程小声呻吟着，小腹上的肌肉会时不时会随着阴茎的抖动而抽搐着痉挛。

他终于从无尽的深海中解脱了。

**_ 【四力力要开始提及了，不想看四力力的爽完可以撤退了。】 _ **

情事过后糜烂的气味在屋子里蔓延着，自来也给自己点上了根烟，又用手指捏住另一根往卡卡西嘴里送去，被卡卡西偏着头拒绝了。

他太累了，实在没有享受事后烟的闲情逸致。

自来也被拒绝后便独自享受着他的安逸时刻，卡卡西总是喜欢买些又细又长的烟，他只能用指尖小心翼翼地捏着，这让他的样子看起来有些滑稽。

“我差点被你操死。”卡卡西说到，他叫得又累又哑，只能从嗓子眼里发出似有若无的气音， “就算是我死掉警察也会找上门的。”

自来也听到后轻笑一声，烟气从他的鼻子里喷了出来。

“谁？水门吗？”

卡卡西没有回答他，他偏着头找到了一小块干净的床单，额头贴在不料上面轻轻的磨擦着。

“我听说水门在周末你休息的时候会来找你。”自来也看着青年像小狗一样蹭着脸妄图逃避关于水门的事情，不由得觉得有些好笑，他摸着下巴继续追问道，“难道周末是有什么特别服务吗？”

“没有那回事，他连钱都不给。”

自来也本人是命运的受赠者兼受害者，同为警察的水门自然也不例外。但让他没想到的是自己的学生能够在过去了三、四年后依旧会对卡卡西保持这样的热情和新鲜感。

卡卡西说完便继续瞌上眼睛蜷缩在床上，看得出他在这场性事中真的感到了疲乏。现在屋子里安静得要命，时不时传来自来也吸烟时的吐气声。

“我贿赂他的，”卡卡西忽然突兀地对自来也说起，“所以他不用给钱。”

卡卡西说完眨了眨眼，怕自己面对前专业人士时说得不够专业，半晌后又补上了句。

“性贿赂。”

自来也轻笑一声，他听了这话没什么反应，只是给出个简短还没什么意义的评价。

“你们两个真是有趣。”

他知道最近水门又拒绝了一名追求者，但他也没清闲到什么事都去跟卡卡西说的地步。

这是第几个了，第五个还是六个？自来也在心里盘算着。

波风水门相貌不错，金发蓝眼，是正统审美下的帅哥，性格还难得的温柔。早几年他还可以用年纪尚小不考虑婚嫁这样的理由搪塞过去，但如今水门也不再是刚刚从警校毕业的年轻学生，相同的理由说上三四年也愈发没什么说服力。

但自来也想自己无论从什么角度都没有资格劝说或者指点两个年轻人，所以他选择静静地把这根烟抽完。

他走之前把钱放在了卡卡西的床头柜上，用手指叩了叩柜子去提醒卡卡西，还赖在床上的年轻人抬起眼皮哼了一声表示自己知道了。等到自来也穿好了大衣把手伸进了大衣的口袋里时才想起自己来时给卡卡西带了礼物。

“对了。”自来也重新走进卡卡西的卧室，年轻人听见他的声音疑惑地抬了抬脖子，心想自来也怎么还没走。

“我的新书，亲热天堂，出版了。”自来也把手里的那本橙色封面的书籍递给卡卡西，这是他给卡卡西的礼物，毕竟这家伙也算是为这部注定伟大的色情读物出了一份力，“这可是初版，上面还有自来也大人的签名，去亲自检验一下这是不是一部震撼灵魂的好作品吧，卡卡西。”

卡卡西接过了那本书，随手翻看着，第一张空白的扉页上面就有着自来也龙飞凤舞的签名，卡卡西粗略地将书翻了一遍，最后一页的底部有一行小字写着：

「特别鸣谢：旗木卡卡西」

“谢啦，自来也老师。”卡卡西合上书，弯起眼睛对自来也笑道，“祝您新书大卖哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试挽尊：  
> 此事件发生于亲热天堂尚未大火之前。


End file.
